This invention relates generally to medical devices. In particular, this invention relates to X-ray detectors with cooling capabilities.
Imaging electronics found inside X-ray detectors generate thermal energy that must be removed in order to maintain a temperature within an operating range at an X-ray panel. Further, the X-ray panel must be kept on during some procedures that require continuous real-time imaging. The constant operation of the X-ray panel results in an equally continuous requirement for removal of the thermal energy.
Approaches for the removal of thermal energy are further constrained by the environment in which X-ray detectors operate. X-ray detectors are often constrained environmentally and dimensionally. Environmentally, the X-ray detectors are often used in sterile environments, such as an operating room and enclosed in a plastic sterile bag or other sealed enclosure when in operation. The sterile environment also affects the ability to use forced air-cooling in the X-ray detector. Further, the plastic sterile bag or other enclosures often insolates the X-ray detector and results in an increase of thermal energy. Dimensionally, the X-ray detector is part of an X-ray unit that often has to be compact and mobile. Such size requirements require the X-ray detectors to be designed with more constrained airflow and less efficient convection cooling.
In the past, thermal energy transfer in X-ray detectors has been accomplished by a temperature conditioner that circulates liquid coolant through a cold plate attached to the X-ray detector. However, this approach increases the size of the X-ray unit and creates additional issues of corrosion and material incompatibility. Further, the liquids used in cooling systems are often regulated by legal agencies such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), thereby limiting their usefulness in some instances.
Therefore, a need exists for cooling X-ray detectors within a sterile environment and constrained area.